Will the Takari fan's please shut up
by FFXFan13
Summary: A parody of Eminem's real slim shady It's Daikari and ALOT of takari bashing enjoy.


may I have your attentione please?

may I have your attention please?

Will all the Takari fans please shut up?

I repeat

Will all the Takari fans please shut up?

were gonna have a problem here...

Ya'll act like ya never seen a writer before

jaws all on the floor

likeYamato just burst through the door

and started whoopin his brothers ass worse than before

it was all like hair and gore

Throwing him over the furnitur (aaaaahh!)

It's the return of the...

awww.. wait, no way, your kidding,

Mimi didn't just get with Joe, did she?"

and Arukenymon said…

nothing you idiots, Arukenymon's dead!

and better not be coming back again

I bet Sora's in love with Taichi then (YES!)

chicka chicka chicka Daikari fan

"I'm sick of her, look at her

walking around, grabbing her pen

trying to put Hikari with Daisuke again"

"Yeah but she's so good though"

Yeah I don't got a couple screws up in my head lose (no crap)

but there aint nothing worse than what's going on in Taichi's bedroom... wait eww!

sometimes, I wanna write Daikari

but cant, but its cool to torture her with Takeru? Ya'know

My story's on your lips, My story's on your lips

and If I'm lucky you just might give it a little review

and that's the message that we deliver to little kids

and expect them not to know what Sorato is

of course they're gonna know what Sorato is

by the time they hit second grade

they've got Internet and dont they?

we aint nothing but writers

well, some of us readers

whose hands are getting writers cramps

but if we're Smart and know what's more right and goes

then there's no reason That Daisuke and another Digidestined cant elope

so if you feel, like I feel and think it might be Hikari though,

Then raise you hands up high, jump, sing the corous how does it go?

Im a Daikari fan, yes a real Daikari fan

all you Takari fans are So annoying

so wont the Takari Fans please shut up, please shut up, please shut up

Cause im a Daikari fan, yes a real Daikari fan

all you Takari fans are so annoying

so wont the Takari fans please shut up, please shut up,

well Daisuke's Digimon doesnt have to Digi-volve to Ultimate to be poplular

but Takeru's Does, so Fuck Tk, and Yamato too

None of you Takari fans understand me, let alone respect me,

"but Daikari fan what if you died wouldn't that be weird?"

Why? So Takari fans can jump and Cheer?

and write more about Hikari with Takeru gettin' together reaching their spaces?

damn it, why dont Yamato and Sora swich them places?

So she can get with Daisuke forever

and let that be it with Digital masters

Just let in be so

"yeah she's so cute but she's married to Takeru…NOT!!! hee hee."

I should download Him on audio and MP3

and show the world how you made me loose sanity

I'm sick of you little Takari-fans

all you do is annoy me

so I have been sent here to destroy you

and there's a million of us just like me

who write like me, who hate Takari like me

who don't give a- Fuck about Takari like me

and just might be the next best thing, but not quite me...

Im a Daikari fan, yes a real Daikari fan

all you Takari fans are So annoying

so wont the Takari Fans please shut up, please shut up, please shut up

Cause im a Daikari fan, yes a real Daikari fan

all you Takari fans are so annoying

so wont the Takari fans please shut up, please shut up,

I'm like a head trip to listen to

cause I'm only givin you things

as loud as your Phys-ed teacher yells at you

the only difference is i've got the nerve to scream it

in front of ya'll and I aint gotta be false or sugar coated at all

I just get in the head of the line and spit it

and whether you like to admit it

how Daikari Makes 90 more sense than all the other relaionships out there

then you wonder

how can Takari be possible?

It's funny, cause at the rate im going when I'm thirty

I'll still be writeing Daikari shit until I die

Inside every person there's a Daikari fan lurkin

he could be in the black market, pawning Takari crap

or Yamato asking Takeru for his look back

and Iori telling Miyako he has the need for crack

can we all just sit down, this is hurting my back...

and wonder if Mimi will ever come back

and be proud to be outta your mind and in total control  
and 1 more time, loud as you can, how does it go? ...

Im a Daikari fan, yes a real Daikari fan

all you Takari fans are So annoying

so wont the Takari Fans please shut up, please shut up, please shut up

Cause im a Daikari fan, yes a real Daikari fan

all you Takari fans are so annoying

so wont the Takari fans please shut up, please shut up,

Im a Daikari fan, yes a real Daikari fan

all you Takari fans are So annoying

so wont the Takari Fans please shut up, please shut up, please shut up

Cause im a Daikari fan, yes a real Daikari fan

all you Takari fans are so annoying

so wont the Takari fans please shut up, please shut up,

ha ha I guess theres a little Daikari in all of us. But damn Takari's just Unholey!

**N/A: sorry this is so poorly written I aint used to re writing song's**

**P.S I don't own Digimon or Eminem's song real slim shady.**


End file.
